


Anxious Heart

by eucalyptrus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucalyptrus/pseuds/eucalyptrus
Summary: Tsukishima Kei goes too deep into his thoughts and Kageyama Tobio snaps him out of it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 67





	Anxious Heart

Light rain patters over the roof, the air resembling from a cold, wintry day. However it does not cease the warmth inside Tobio and Kei's shared residence. Both men were in the comforts of their room, bodies laying close with their arms encasing around each other, topped with a pink Pororo comforter (which happened to be Kei's birthday present for Tobio last year along with a set of extra services ). The blond recalls his face when he gifted him the object, the fond look on his deep midnight eyes and elevated "million dollar" smile, had his heart over to the moon. 

Kei defnitely agrees that Kageyama Tobio is the most adorable person in his world-not that he'd declare it out loud.

Proof of evidence? Right under his arms, there laid the raven male who happened to be sleeping soundly. His soft cheeks pressed against his chest, while the dreary light from the glass window gracefully emphasized his delicate features. 

He looked like an angel, a beautiful angel.

Kei couldn't help but admire him. The man before him was truly a sight to be seen, as if he had been sculpted and carefully made by the Gods above. At times, inferiority would get him. He would ponder on the questions as to why someone as "God-sent" as Tobio would settle on for someone less like him. When did a King ever took interest within a commoner when they had nothing to offer? That thought would always haunt him. That one day, Tobio would lose connection and maybe even faith with their love. That Tobio might not be satisfied with him due to the inadequacy of their time together, him with museum work balanced with volleyball and Tobio with his overseas volleyball profession.

Now that he's here face-to-face with his Tobio, he could say that his life was a-okay.

He longed to see him again and again but what if this constant yearning made him such a bore?

Tobio dazzled him effortlessly, with his charming personality, proficiency and skills within the recreational sport, and god-his smile. His beautiful stupid smile that made him so warm and mushy inside.

But he's sure that Tobio will get tired of him. 

Kei's mind had already been flooded with the probable situations and futures for the both of them. Most of which, ended up being quite heavy and painful to bear. Two men with an almost-similar profession but completely differ when it comes to their amount of passion.

Sure, they enjoyed spending their time together leisurely on dates and domestic hangouts.

But what if it's not fun anymore?

Will their love be enough?

 _Will I be enough?_

"You already are enough" A voice interferes his train of thoughts, Kei looks down to find his lover awake. Tobio held a displeased expression and Kei panics internally, completely forgetting the previous words that the latter male cited as he was too pre-occupied of the impression that conveyed on his face. His heart began to beat erratically, the pits of his stomach dropping low, and his hands began to feel a bit clammy. He feels squeamish.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Is he disappointed in me? Did he-Did he finally realize that he's not satisfied with me? Did the King finally lose interest in me, a commoner? So I guess it's true huh, I'll never be enough for hi-_

A pair of soft lips caught his own, completely erasing the thoughts that were cluttering his head. Kei was stunned, realizing that Tobio shut him up with his lips. But the blond instantly melted when he felt Tobio's calloused hand reach up to caress his cheek gently. Their lips began to move slowly in sync, the familiar warmth beginning to course through from his significant other's touch all the way to the depths of his anxious heart. 

The kiss likely conveyed a message for Kei that said _"No need to overthink deeply when I'm already here"_

It brought him a sense of comfort. 

As they parted away for air, Kei locked eyes with him and was confounded when he saw the emotion underlying beneath his alluring ocean eyes. They were so full of profound love and adoration that it made him feel tender inside. 

"From now on, don't think about anything" Tobio spoke, "Don't worry too much when I'm here."

Those words alone lifted some of the heavy burdens within Kei's heart. It touched him so deeply that he began to laugh and envelop the other male in a tight embrace, which earned a confused look from the male but Tobio digresses and returns it. 

With his other hand raking up to lightly comb his raven locks, Kei smiles blissfully.

The blueberry idiot's words managed to give him enough reassurance, enough to last for a while. Although deep down, he's aware that these intrusive thoughts will return someday but hey, what is there to worry about the future when he has the present in his arms. 

"God you're one sappy king," He chuckles, lips curling up in a heartfelt grin.

_"But you're my sappy king."_

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by Geiko's song "Anxious Heart" (Go check it out, it's really nice!)
> 
> This is a warmup for my upcoming works for tsukikage in the future, so I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to comment down for any feedback! :)


End file.
